


Endless

by Smuttysevens (Grovey)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Demon Sex, Illustrations, M/M, Magic Cock, NO MPREG!!!, Nipple Play, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformation, monster cock, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovey/pseuds/Smuttysevens
Summary: Jesse wants to move in with Hanzo. Hanzo has a big secret.Jesse quickly finds out that he's got just about no limits when it comes to wanting his Massive Two-Dicked Demon Boyfriend.





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of wildly excessive cum-wise and frankly a little ridiculously horny but whatever, it's done. I hope I didn't forget to mention anything tag wise~
> 
> There is one (1) sketch of a demon dick lol
> 
> Demon Hanzo and regular human McCree. Verse is more mundane (minus the fact Hanzo's a demon) and they live in an apartment but that doesn't matter much, it's basically PWP.
> 
> Hanzo has Dick(s) and Balls, Jesse's isn't specified beyond "hole" or "entrance."
> 
> There's some magic at play that might possibly veer a little into mind alter (Demon Cum Makes You Horny) but the intent is that everything is fully consensual and that having great sex and a great bond w/ your demon boyfriend just helps enhance existing feelings of wanting to please your demon bf.
> 
> The breeding kink bit is at the end bit and more in-character rp fantasy, no mpreg here guys.
> 
> Oh yeah first smut fic. it's over 7k somehow. Hope it's alright. Enjoy!!!??

Jesse McCree really thought he was the luckiest man in the world, having a catch like Hanzo.

 

They’d been boyfriends a few years already. For all their awkward flirting at the start, more recently Hanzo seemed to love nothing more than lavishing affection upon Jesse the moment he got home from his university teaching job. They often picked a place to visit together, somewhere to eat dinner at, or simply decided which of their apartment rooms would be best for lazing around in for the rest of the night. Hanzo’s was a lot larger, so it often ended up being his place.

 

Jesse already had the keys to his place, and it seemed like a matter of time when he’d be able to move in with him. Hell, Jesse had wanted to ask ages ago, but Hanzo always seemed to freeze up at the mere mention of really committing long-term. Jesse understood the hesitance- hell, he himself was once some unmarried 40-something convinced he’d spend the rest of his life only getting into casual arrangements. He didn’t want to think about finding a man, much less getting married.

 

But fuck all that, really. He met Hanzo, wanted to be with him. Hanzo was perfect, with how he’d talk about poetry or the curve of a bow, or of Japanese theater or the beauty of geometry, or something else nerdy like that. His fashion taste included punk teenager who sat in paint and _also_ respectable businessman silver fox. He was perfect in his haughty tone in defending the honor and strange fashion tastes of some cowboy like him, in his quiet serenades whenever they were alone together. He was intelligent, even if it took him several months to figure out a boy was flirting with him.

 

He couldn’t tell a joke to save his life without laughing first, but it was cuter that way.

 

Yeah, okay, maybe he was not _perfect_ perfect. Hanzo cooked like a dumbass, but Jesse let it pass when Hanzo was just trying to learn how to make his favorites, that and the man looked attractive as hell in an apron. Then again, he was attractive all the damn time.

 

Hanzo was obscenely good looking, with his salt-and-pepper streaked hair, the smart little reading glasses he sometimes wore. He had his sharp cheekbones, his always well-groomed beard. _Extremely_ kissable lips, and not to mention his solid, muscular body, one that has caused the death of many a borrowed flannel shirt with a mere flex of his broad shoulders.

 

Hanzo also had the biggest dick he’d ever seen, so, well, that was certainly a bonus. So other than foreseeing himself unable to walk some more mornings due to Hanzo’s prodigious endurance in bed, there really wasn’t a downside to moving in together.

 

Jesse knew he had to bring it up eventually.

 

A chill Friday night at home seemed like the perfect opportunity. It’d give them the weekend together to hash things out. Jesse had put together a simple pasta, tossed in the last few toppings just in time for him to hear Hanzo arriving back from university.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready, love,” Jesse called out from the kitchen, killing the heat before he moved to peek out the room and to catch Hanzo at the door. Hanzo threw him a smile as he fumbled out of his jacket, revealing the black turtleneck beneath that clung too tightly to his figure.  
  
Jesse gulped at the sight, and lingered at the doorway as Hanzo stepped out of his shoes and threw all his bags aside. He then walked up to and kissed Jesse on the cheek. Hanzo craned his head over his shoulder, “What’s for dinner?”

 

“Heh, nothing special, just some creamy pasta. We still had a lot of mushrooms, so…”

 

“Smells delicious.” Hanzo beamed and kissed him again. “I’ll take care of the dishes. Want to watch something?”

 

“Sure, babe~”

 

Hanzo shivered at the petname, and then pouted at him with flushed cheeks. He broke into a smirk eventually, then headed back to the other room to set up his laptop.

 

\-----

 

Few things were better for Jesse than resting his head on his boyfriend’s soft chest after being stuffed with spaghetti. One documentary, a few episodes of cooking shows of wildly different formats, and Jesse’s thoughts started to wander, though not to sleep. Hanzo was naturally more alert without another school day looming right on the horizon.

 

Apparently, Jesse’s thinking was evident on his face, because after a while of absently playing with his hair Hanzo looked down at him with a raised brow.

 

“Something on your mind?” He said, with a glimmer in his eye that Jesse knew translated to “ _Is it time to bring out the lube?_ ”

 

Jesse chuckled nervously in turn. Oh, there _might_ have been time for that afterward, but there was something more important at hand. He just had to not fuck it up.

 

“Y-yeah, just, been wondering about things…” Jesse reached to stroke over Hanzo’s other hand, looking away. Immediately after, Hanzo looked concerned, and he leaned in as if ready to soothe him and comfort as he so often did.

 

“Did something happen, my love?” Hanzo asked.

 

Jesse could have purred at such a sweet tone of voice. He shook his head. “No, I’m fine… Hanzo, I was wondering, maybe I should move in with you.” He punctuated it with a smile, a softness to his eyes.

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened back at him. Shock, then uncertainty, then the sound of Jesse’s heart breaking, before Hanzo seemed to read his mind and doubt and quickly bent forward to shake his head, not at his question, but the fearful expression that quickly took over Jesse’s face, “No, no, it’s not like that—”

 

“Hanzo,” Jesse grumped into the crook of his neck, “I’m not pushing you if you don’t want to, but it’s been three years. I practically _live_ here already!”

 

“I _want_ you to live with me—full-time.” Hanzo shushed him gently, stroking over his back. “Don’t get me wrong. I love you, I just…” his voice trails off, and he looks aside, his grasp on Jesse loosening.

 

Jesse blinked at his expression, and saw that familiar hesitance. He was ready to speak up and reassure him—once more—that he loved him, but then Hanzo refocused himself, looked right at Jesse.

 

“There’s something you should know about me, before we do this.” He looked around, checking the windows and their blinds unfurled, and then with a sigh, Hanzo pulled away from Jesse and bowed his head.

 

“What are you talking about? Look—Hanzo, I just don’t like being kept in the dark.”

 

Hanzo nodded, his eyes still to the floor. “Promise you won’t freak out?”

 

“What, no? What is it—”

 

Jesse wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

But seeing his boyfriend grow several feet and his body transform wasn’t on the list.

 

It started slowly enough, with Hanzo’s expression twisting, his lips tensing up for a moment before he gasped and opened his mouth.

 

Perhaps someone who hadn’t spent so much time admiring his lips and smile couldn’t have possibly noticed, but Jesse immediately saw the glint of sharper teeth. Hanzo put his hand over his eye and smiled nervously at Jesse, “Don’t freak out!”

 

“Hanzo, what’s going on?”

 

“I’m showing you what I _really_ look like.”

 

The _horns_ started to sprout with scarcely a blink after, with small nubs above his eyes and just before his hairline. They grew quickly, one foot, two feet, it was hard to tell, curving backwards and slowing down as they reached their peak height. When Jesse looked away from them, he saw that Hanzo’s canines had grown to impressive tusks as well, and that red markings framed his near-white eyes.

 

Hanzo moved to the other end of the couch, and growled low as he clutched his body, his pecs surging forward, his shoulders and arms broadening with more muscle—his whole figure was growing in size, and while his clothes seemed to adapt with him at first, it was apparent this strange magic had its limits as the tight black turtleneck was turning translucent from stretching. The hem had hiked up his body and made it more of a crop top than anything else, and it treated Jesse to the sight of Hanzo’s well-defined abs and his dark trail of hair. He noticed that Hanzo’s skin had also transitioned to a cool, slate grey color.

 

Jesse had been frozen in awe, evidently, because he didn’t see Hanzo’s hand coming for him. He jolted up, met by the warm brush of his boyfriend’s thumb against his cheek. There was a moment’s panic, glancing over the 4-inch-long talons attached to Hanzo’s fingers, but when Jesse looked back up to his face, he saw that his furrowed look had given back to a familiar smile. In his eyes—beautiful silvery irises and pure white pupils, rather than just a blank white gaze.

 

Jesse’s fast-beating heart seemed to settle as Hanzo managed to stroke his cheek with those talons so gently that they didn’t even feel sharp at all. Even sat on the couch, Hanzo was hunched a little so that his horns wouldn’t rake the ceiling, but Jesse could figure that he was about twice his old height without them.

 

Hanzo brought his face down closer to Jesse’s level, allowing for him to investigate his strange new features.  The magnificent horns, the slightly longer and pointier ears—there was even a smokiness to his breath, little wisps coming out from his mouth with each breath.

 

“Goddamn.” Jesse finally said. “Now I understand why you… why you, uh, didn’t wanna…”

 

“Yeah.” Hanzo grinned sheepishly. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I mean, I can scale it down a little if it bothers you—”

 

Well fuck no.

He was actually really hot.

 

Jesse shook his head. “It’s fine, it just takes some getting used to—so you’re, uh, not human?”

 

“No.” Hanzo sighs, “I suppose you can call me a demon. I was an exceptionally wicked man in a past life.” He raised a claw and looked at it with confusion. “I was transformed into this, and I don’t know why I managed to regain my mind, enough that I can actually maintain my past human form… but I’m always afraid I might lose control, transform back without warning… Or that you’d just wake up next to a _monster_.”

 

Hanzo took Jesse’s little hand in his, “I was just… scared I would hurt you, when you’re so, so important to me. Forgive me, Jesse.”

 

Jesse watched on, and let Hanzo squeeze and stroke over his hand. Jesse rushed forward before Hanzo’s eyes had a chance to tear up, oh, he would never let him cry, and he wrapped his arms around as much of Hanzo as he could. “Oh, honey.”

 

“That’s not going to happen. You’re not going to hurt me.” Jesse began to smile as he felt his demon boyfriend purring against him. “I love you, I’m glad you told me.” He pulled back a little, seeing Hanzo still somewhat unsure-looking, and kept on petting his new features. Stroking behind his neck, Jesse could also feel a line of spines down his back, and Hanzo’s pleasant rumbling got louder whenever he scratched around them.

 

“I love the new look, honestly.”

 

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes, though he was blushing too.

 

“Nah, I mean, come on, you’re huge.” Jesse gestured at all of him, and then reached over to stroke his abs. “And look at _these_ , goddamn.”

 

“ _Jesse_ —” Hanzo shivered, and then nudged Jesse’s hand off. “You know I’m ticklish. Look, I’m really sensitive after transformations…”

 

“Oh? Sorry.” Jesse moved back, and contented himself with just placing his hand over Hanzo’s. “I guess I have a lot to learn about you… Which is precisely why I should move in.”

 

Serious as he wanted to seem, Jesse had that over-eager grin. And Hanzo just paused staring, sighed, and leaned in to wipe his dumb smile off his face with a kiss.

 

“Mmmmh—Is that a yes?”

 

“You know it is, Jess~”

 

\-----

 

The new height difference took some figuring out, but they managed it with Hanzo leaning back and Jesse straddling his torso so he could properly meet his face.

 

Kissing was a dangerous game. It only took a few before one of them inevitably pushed for something deeper—more tugging of the lips, more little bites. A welcome surprise, Jesse found, was the new length and dexterity Hanzo’s tongue had, and it made for quite a combination together with the piercing he had on it.

 

Jesse loved to push against it with his own tongue, feeling their hot breaths together. Then he lulled it out even more, opening up and letting Hanzo’s thick tongue slide in all the way to his throat. It choked Jesse in the best way, and whenever Hanzo thought to give him an unwanted rest, Jesse’d tug his hair, pull him back in so that he could only return and prod him deep and make him gag. And in response, Hanzo’s pleased growls would shiver between them as he saw Jesse’s fervor.

 

When the making out had left him breathless, Jesse’s kisses ventured further down, and ever so often he turned them into bites upon Hanzo’s neck. The still over-sensitive Hanzo bucked forward and gasped, and threw a dirty look down at Jesse playing coy.

 

“If I had known you’d be this excited about it, I’d have told you sooner.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “You of all people should know how I like my men.” He slid down Hanzo’s body, and made himself comfortable in his lap. “Big. I can deal with a few pointy bits, after all, I’ve got so much more of you now…” He stroked over Hanzo’s trail, pushed upward through the bushy hair, to his navel and the hem of his poor shirt. Stretched thin over his muscles, he could even see the glint of his piercings through the fabric on his chest. Jesse licked his lips, “Let’s get this off you—”

 

“Let’s hope we don’t break it.” Hanzo raised his arms for him, and let Jesse tug his shirt up and unveil the rest of his torso. Jesse continued to tease his fingers between his abs, pausing as he needed to use both hands to strip the shirt up past his massive pecs. His eyes widened when he found a new patch of thick dark hair over the center of his chest. Soft, untouched. Jesse stared and was mere inches from burying his face in it when Hanzo, still stuck inside the overturned turtleneck, grunted for him to continue. Jesse coughed and got back to work, though he couldn’t help but give it a pet.  
  
He had to stand up to finally slip the whole thing off Hanzo’s horns, but once they were done Jesse was happy to throw the clothes aside and he settled back down on Hanzo, placing his head first and foremost unto that chest and happily rubbing his beard against the fluff. “Mmmh, now I understand why you do this to me all the time.”

 

Hanzo chuckled, cupping the back of his head and guiding him in. Jesse was a hairy man himself, and Hanzo was particularly fond of having him take his shirt off and then using him as his personal pillow after a long day. Minus the pain whenever they got a little too tangled, it was calming when Hanzo got nuzzling against him, with the friction of his beard and stubble, the little kisses.

 

Jesse returned them all, humming in delight, taking in the strange, smoky sweet scent of Hanzo’s new form. He massaged his palms over Hanzo’s ribs, making him arch and trill, and then _howl_ when Jesse’s lips found his nipple. Every little tease naturally riled him up to great degree, and Jesse could feel his body grow much hotter. Jesse thumbed over his other nipple and piercing, resulting in more happy noises.

 

When Hanzo was over twice his usual size, though… there was so much more to play with, and after testing the waters with some thumbling and lapping, he went right to _squeezing_ and _suckling,_ pulling his lips back with a loud smack and groping at the areolae with his free hand- Hanzo threw his head back and _moaned_ , his long tongue lulling out slightly.

 

Jesse switched sides, kissing his nipple and looking back up at Hanzo as he ran his rough tongue over it, whilst also lightly tugging his other nipple’s piercings. Hanzo did try to look down at him fondly, but his eyes were often faraway in ecstasy. Jesse could easily feel his nipples grow erect under his touch with their added size, and as Jesse pulled away to admire his panting boyfriend he could see them pointed prominently.

 

He thought he’d wait for Hanzo to regain his breath, and Jesse closed his eyes and kissed over his chest some more. But Hanzo then jolted his hips, almost knocking Jesse off balance. He shifted his straddled legs to re-steady himself, and instead he found himself brushing his crotch against an intense warmth.

 

He could have sworn he was sitting on Hanzo’s thigh at first.

 

There was the tantalizing thought of what awaited him, though Jesse made a conscious effort not to glance down. Those silvery eyes fixated on him, and then Hanzo unsubtly spread his legs further, Jesse’s knee then falling into place rubbing against his bulge.

 

“These are pretty tight on me, dear.” Hanzo growled low and smirked.

 

They certainly felt that way. Jesse relented and glanced down.

 

His pants weren’t already tight to begin with, so when they grew with him they managed to hold up while only becoming, well, more form fitting. Jesse thought if he’d gotten his boyfriend any more riled up, the zipper would have burst.

While Hanzo’s prosthetic legs were slimmer than average, Hanzo did have to pick roomier trousers on account of his cock.

 

Jesse began to palm over his crotch, and listened to Hanzo as he breathed loudly overhead. Jesse then undid his belt and fly, eyes widening as Hanzo’s erection pushed itself out into the new room, the thin layer of underwear barely trapping it. He didn’t even need to feel it or pry away the last layer to see the change in form, Hanzo’s new demon cock having taken on an apparently ridged, knotted form, like some cruel and challenging sex toy only that it was all too real, throbbing powerfully.

 

Jesse gulped and wrenched his eyes off his bulge, tugging the pants down. Hanzo was certainly more top-heavy, but his demonic form also pumped up the muscles of his thighs, and they beautifully framed the heavy balls that were a mere movement away from falling out of his underwear. Once Jesse had slid his pants off entirely, he could see that Hanzo’s prosthetics had also adapted with the rest of him, not just growing to an appropriate proportion but matching his look with more draconic talons. Jesse discarded his pants, and just as he was about to climb back unto that lap, Hanzo pushed himself up to a hunched stand.

 

“We should head to my room first.” He winked. Jesse gawked at the height, nodding away, and Hanzo tipped his jaw back closed before walking ahead. Jesse watched on, and caught Hanzo reach under his waistband to then pull out a long, lion-like tufted tail. Hanzo saw him staring and stuck his tongue out at Jesse, before motioning for him to follow up the stairs.

 

Hanzo stretched out properly and made a contented rumble once the low ceiling gave way to free height. It gave Jesse a better sense of his new scale as well. Hanzo didn’t just proportionally become eleven feet tall, but he got _broader_ overall. Jesse doubted he’d be able to hug around his chest even if they were the same size. Hanzo had always joked about Jesse having the better thighs between them, but goddamn did Jesse wish he could pay Hanzo to crush his head between his instead.

 

It wasn’t fair that Hanzo decided to go in front, too, with how he was clearly using it as an opportunity to show off his ass, his wide stride and stance that was necessitated by his Fucking Massive Dick and Balls just swaying along with him. Jesse frowned intensely at his audacity, and reached to pet his ass, which was swiftly rebuffed by Hanzo flicking his tail at his nose and chuckling.

 

“Almost there, Jesse~”

 

“You think you’re really slick, Shimada, waving your ass in my face and walking up _three_ steps at a time.”

 

“You always do two steps, _dear_.” Hanzo cupped his claws over his nose, hiding a snort. One of Jesse’s many weaknesses about him, a cute laugh.

 

“Yeah. well, normally it helps me get upstairs faster, unlike you. Can’t you grow even longer legs?”

 

Hanzo smirked. “Well, we shouldn’t do it in the house, but I can get up to 20 feet if you’re into that.”

 

Frankly, Jesse did have to pause and grip the stairwell harder to absorb the image of himself getting lost in the chest fuzz of an _even larger_ version of his boyfriend.

 

He had to hurry up the rest of the way when Hanzo had gotten way ahead of him.

 

Once Jesse arrived, he saw Hanzo waiting on the bed, laying on his back. His excessively large bed suddenly made sense for Jesse, but he didn’t really linger on that thought as he was busy getting all of his own clothes off. Once Jesse was buck naked, he pounced in beside Hanzo, stealing some kisses first before watching as Hanzo purred and spread his thighs in display for him.

 

It was just a matter of stripping away his undergarments. Jesse wasn’t sure if he was ready.

 

He probably wasn’t, but he knew he could still have plenty of fun with his cock. For many months when they first got together, Jesse had to be content not being able to fit even his cockhead in, instead playing with Han in many other ways. Seven inches long, but with the girth of a beer can—it took plenty of lube, some toys for Jesse to train his hole and actually take Hanzo’s dick. It had since become a non-issue—Hanzo loved to fuck him to the hilt on the regular, and Jesse loved the feeling of Hanzo’s balls slapping against his ass whenever he was on top.

 

Jesse started tugging down from Hanzo’s hips, til the fabric was clinging unto just the form of his cockhead. Despite its heft, Jesse could still see it trying to stand erect. When he couldn’t tug down any further, when he had delayed as much as he could, Jesse finally pulled the fabric away from the tip for the reveal.

 

Hanzo’s cock sprung up and erect. Jesse’s eyes grew wide.

 

It took a moment for him to make sense of its form. What seemed bulgy and knotted from being restricted behind the fabric was more like the elegant form of two vines spiralled around eachother, and twisting into a strange looking cockhead that looked… more like a pair of them?

 

At least, that was until Hanzo started stroking himself, and Jesse watched as the ‘cock’ split into two thick, spiny tendrils. Hanzo looked at him sultrily as he brought his other hand down to jerk off both lengths, and the more he did, the more his cocks pumped themselves up into solid, powerful forms.

 

Split like this, they looked more akin to a human cock, if still monstrous in many aspects. His fat cockheads were the most similar to something human, though they flared more prominently at the base. Like overlapping scales, the undersides of his cocks were lined with flexible ridges. His cocks had a bulging swell at their bases, further accentuated by the fact that, apparently, Hanzo had a penchant for wearing gaudy cock rings that he only showed off in his demon form. Each of his cocks sported a pair, one under the tip and another under the knotted bases of his cocks, lifting them prominently from his balls. Silver barbel piercings decorated the sides of his cocks, while one had the extra flair of a pierced tip.

 

 

Hanzo’s balls were obscenely big, heavy, and _perfect_ and Jesse wanted nothing more than to bury his head between them. He knelt down and quickly learned that gentle touches just wouldn’t do for something of that size, he could _knead_ and squeeze and listen to Hanzo moan as he lifted his sack and saw that Hanzo still had the time of day to also have a cute asshole, which he immediately teased at with his knuckle.

 

“I have a feeling I’ll also need more than one dick for this-”

 

Hanzo purred, “Later, you can use as many toys as you like~”

 

Jesse suckled lazily, trying to get as much of him in his mouth as he could while pressing his other ballsack, just psyching himself up until he had to sit up and take hold of Hanzo’s cocks. His regular human cock would have gone up to his navel, perhaps, but these practically reached his chest.

 

There was no way Hanzo was going to fit in him, not even one of his demonic cocks. Hanzo would destroy his body, but Jesse found the thought of being fucked until his belly was bulging hard to banish from his mind. Especially as he pressed his body to Hanzo’s pair—he found it difficult to grasp one with just one palm and that it was easiest to just use his whole arms to stroke them. He quickly found himself pumping out clear, but thick precum from Hanzo’s cocks, dripping down the erections and unto Jesse’s chest and belly.

 

“You’re… You’re so big.” Jesse gasped out.

 

“Hahah… I don’t think I’ll be able to get them in you.”

 

“Don’t go crushing my dreams, Han,” Jesse gave him a puppy-eyed pout, and then leaned down to press a kiss to the cock with a pierced tip. “I just want to treat you so good you’ll sing for me.”

 

Jesse bucked himself down against the base of Hanzo’s cocks, and ran his hands over them again. He arched his body forward, letting their ridged undersides prod up against his soft belly.

 

Jesse felt so, so small next to them. And he could tell Hanzo loved the sight, with his lust-glazed eyes, his quiet but heavy breathing. His claws curled possessively around Jesse’s fat thighs, as if daring him to try and close his legs. (He wouldn’t be able to.)

 

 _Make him feel amazing, put on a show_. Jesse could feel the earlier pre still dripping down him. It was far hotter than normal cum, staying slick instead of sticky, but still thick. There were more clear beads of it forming on either tip of Hanzo’s cocks.

 

How would it taste? Jesse had a hunch it wouldn’t be the same as his regular stuff. He took hold of one dick, gave his body a little sway for Hanzo’s viewing pleasure, and then leaned down with his tongue catching it.

 

There was another burst of heat, like electricity over his tongue. Jesse’s eyes fluttered open in shock as Hanzo pushed up into his mouth, pouting his handsome lips. Hanzo tasted about how he’d expect him to taste, and yet…

 

It was like fire running through Jesse’s body, coiling around, caressing him as it spread. Jesse swiftly found his head screaming for _more_ . He needed to spread his legs even further. He needed to be a _good boyfriend_ and _get on his knees_ and lap up his boyfriend’s cocks like he’d go mad without them. But most of all he felt so _empty_ , he needed Hanzo’s demonic cum choking out his throat and forced down all his holes.

 

Hanzo placed his claw behind Jesse’s head as he started bobbing himself on the tip—not that Jesse could even slip it inside due to Hanzo’s sheer thickness, but just the feeling of it thumping against the roof of his mouth pleased him. He wanted to show he was desperate for him, spreading his lips as much as possible to show he was a pliable, willing cocksucker. He swirled his tongue around Hanzo, slurping up any hint of pre, steadying himself on one hand while using the other to pump up Hanzo’s other dick. He’d switch between them often, moaning as fresh new beads of precum dripped down his throat. Soon Jesse was humping himself on Hanzo’s thigh, trying to sate his own need to be filled below.

 

The more Jesse sucked on him, the more intensely pre seemed to leak out of Han. Jesse had to crouch down low, lapping up and down Hanzo’s whole length to swallow down everything, to catch whatever he missed. He loved how it felt, gliding over Hanzo’s piercings, making his lover’s cocks twitch. He loved it when he raised his ass and jiggled it and had Hanzo grope it, especially when he was busy slurping up the slick pooled up around Hanzo’s knots and balls.

 

Hanzo’s cocks were already massive, but all the stimulation made them just a touch bigger, more alien. The ridges flared out more, and the tips became more pointed- a bit like a demon’s tail, appropriately enough. They would have reached past Jesse’s nipples if he was sat on Hanzo’s thighs, but instead Jesse was on his knees and hands, messily sucking Hanzo’s tip only to find out he was making too much for him to swallow it all.

 

 _More, more_ , still Jesse’s mind chanted.

 

He wondered _how_ he was this horny. It was most certainly some side effect of drinking up Hanzo’s pre, some kind of demon magic. Yet his mind was also clear — he _knew_ he wanted this. Hanzo always had a prodigious stamina, no doubt because he was a demon, and Jesse had always wished he could catch up. He loved the fantasy of being able to fuck the whole night away, and Hanzo often indulged him once he got tired by letting Jesse lay back and watch as Hanzo fucked a few more rounds into him.

 

With the magic, he was so horny that just sucking Hanzo off made him feel ready to cum.

 

Jesse loved it.

 

As he began to feel full, Jesse moved away, catching his breath, watching as the rest continued to drip down his chin and body. He then jolted as he felt Hanzo’s claws over him once more, his thumbs stroking circles over his chest and spreading the mess of cum. Jesse arched to his touches, mewling.

 

Hanzo then moved out from under him, and guided Jesse to lay down on the bed. He kissed him, smiled away, and admired his expression as he continued to massage.

 

“I see you’re enjoying the effects…”

 

Jesse had to lick some off his lips, and then he grinned back. “Yeah? I figured your weird demon cum was doing stuff to me.”

 

“I’m flattered~” Hanzo crooned. “It taps into your emotions, heightening existing desires… So I’m glad you... really want me to fuck you that badly?”

 

“Please, babe.” Jesse threw the puppy eyes at him, and Hanzo laughed softly.

 

“It’ll take some more time for the magic to set in… but perhaps your body might be able to adjust. Be able to exceed typical human limits.” He kissed him again, his palms soothing all the cum over Jesse’s hairy body. “We’ll have to do this a few more times, though, to have even a chance of me fitting in you. For now, you might see some other immediate effects…”

 

“Like what?” Jesse looked up as Hanzo placed his hands at either side of his head, and then back down, at Hanzo’s cocks hovering over him. A quick glance back up, and there was a devilish glint in Hanzo’s eyes.

 

Hanzo lowered himself and Jesse squeaked as more and more of his weight pressed him to the soft bed. His heart raced- if Hanzo felt large before, well, by then he was absolutely trapped beneath him. Especially with Hanzo then repositioning his hands so that his curved talons went right over Jesse’s wrists. Jesse balled his hands and ‘struggled’ and saw they wouldn’t slide out, and Hanzo seemed pleased to see that. He lifted himself off him a few inches.

 

“Have you noticed something?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Uh… other than the binds?”

 

“Go take a look at yourself...”

 

Jesse blinked a few times, then checked his body. Most of the pre had vanished. Not only that, but some of the fullness from swallowing so much of Hanzo’s cum had quickly subsided. He actually missed the mess a little, but perhaps he’d… absorbed some of it?

 

“I think you’ll feel those effects now…” Hanzo murred, lingering over him for a few moments, before rolling his hips back against Jesse.

 

The effects were immediate. The ridged underside, Hanzo’s cocks grinding against Jesse’s body—he just about sang in bliss.

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened, and he laughed evilly as he let go of one of Jesse’s hands to take hold of one cock. He moved his hips forward, guided the tip to prod at Jesse’s nipple, And again Jesse’s body buckled in pleasure.

 

Hanzo teased his claws up Jesse’s hip, and the singing resolved into a moan and Jesse sighing, _“Yes…”_

 

He was going to orgasm any moment. Hypersensitivity had taken over him. Hanzo kept pressing, squeezing his cocks against Jesse’s belly and chest, each sensation lighting a brighter fire, as if Hanzo’s claws were endlessly fondling, ghosting over every part of him. Hanzo rocked his cocks back and forth, dripping more pre over him, and each searing drop made Jesse gasp, made him curl his toes.

 

Jesse knew he was done for when Hanzo moved off him and started hovering over his hips. Hands freed, Jesse used them to spread his ass as wide as possible, and offer himself up to be Hanzo’s cocksleeve.

 

Jesse _needed_ Hanzo in his hole, _needed_ him to cum in him until he was leaking and couldn’t fit any more. He knew Hanzo’s dicks wouldn’t fit _yet_ but he sure as hell could have fantasized about it as touching any part of his body made him feel the same joy as being pounded raw.

 

Hanzo took a moment to pick his pierced cockhead, and the moment he pressed against Jesse’s entrance, Jesse was gone. His back arched, high his hole was wet with Hanzo’s pre, he trembled as heat shot up his spine. Hanzo prodded in a few more times, growling as he failed to break past his impossibly tight entrance, and instead, going unto a kneel between Jesse’s trembling legs and positioning both cocks between them.

 

Hanzo raised his thighs. He began to ram his hips, feverishly rubbing the ridged side of his cock over Jesse’s poor hole. Jesse gripped the sheets, whining long and low as aftershocks rocked him, static numbing his legs. He felt himself spurt a lil and squeaked as Hanzo forced his thighs closed around his cocks, and soon the demon was roaring in delight, rutting between his legs.

 

Jesse keened and cried out as Hanzo mercilessly wore against him, glancing his needy hole. As his thighs pumped out more and more of Hanzo’s slick pre, Jesse would shiver as they dripped down unto his entrance, barely slipping inside and teasing him with their heat. Hanzo yanked his legs further up so he was fucking right at the junction of his crotch and thighs, the flexible ridges penetrating him, _finally_ , and Jesse sang as Hanzo grinded the underside of his cock unto him, as he clenched and shivered from orgasm.

 

He had stopped counting, stopped knowing when one peak fed to the next. It wasn’t just Hanzo’s precum- Jesse’s thighs were wet from him dripping, gushing constantly, like Hanzo’s magic had also obliterated any need for him to recover.

 

He was practically some sex toy at this point—Hanzo had already wrung multiple orgasms out of Jesse, and by then, Jesse just wanted to see _Hanzo_ truly cum. The demon’s panting turned into growling huffs as he fucked him faster, pushing Jesse up the creaking bed each time Hanzo’s fat knots slammed against Jesse’s thighs.

 

Jesse lulled his tongue, watching the magnificent pair of cocks push through and open his thighs. He pressed together and squeezed them, made them look close to bursting, before Hanzo pulled back out and repeated, over and over. As the sight grew wetter, messier, the view more and more obscene, Hanzo started to push his massive knots through and made Jesse’s thighs gape. Going faster.

His balls slapped loudly at Jesse’s ass, his cocks were swelling up in girth, and hanging lower as they grew heavy with cum.

 

Hanzo was getting close, his movements deliberate. Jesse made a thrilled sound, letting go of the bedsheets, running his hands over his body and squeezing at his fat belly, his chest. It felt so damn good, being a dirty show-off, groping his own love handles and his chest—

 

 _Please cum on me. Please mark me up. Please, please make me yours_ —

 

He closed his eyes. Jesse was completely at the mercy of the powerful Hanzo.

 

Hanzo could press his fat balls and knots against Jesse’s face, he’d gladly worship them and suckle them til he smelled of sex. He’d gladly offer himself up for his pleasure, let Hanzo force his monster cocks into his gaping hole and ravage him.

 

 _Please just fuck me_ _—_

 

“—Jesse, I’m going to…” Hanzo was panting, his claws curled around Jesse’s back. Jesse nodded back, threw his hands around, holding Hanzo for dear life—

 

“Please, love—”

 

_Cum in me._

 

His claws were digging into his shoulders, Jesse moaned as they stung his back.

 

“Ha-hanzo, I want you…”

 

Hanzo was grunting hard, slamming his whole weight unto Jesse’s thighs. Like that was all his body was made for, to be fucked.

 

 _“Please, honey, please put it in me_ _—”_

 

But no, Jesse wanted this, wanted it as he felt Hanzo’s cocks pounding and as the thought crossed his mind.

 

To be used as a hole, to be stuffed full of cum, to be fucked by Hanzo like there was no tomorrow _—_

 

 _“_ **_Breed me!”_ **

 

There was a flash of silence, and then, Hanzo threw his head back and howled into the night. He went into a kneel over Jesse, violently jerking off both his cocks and slamming his hips forward as he pumped ropes of white hot cum all over Jesse. Jesse felt the heat splash on his hole and he crooned away, ecstasy washing over him. He spread his thighs and held them open, opened his mouth to catch all of Hanzo’s cum.

 

It was addictive. His legs were weak, but still he tried to reach and grab Hanzo’s cock, which was instead thrusted against his lips for him to gladly suck more out of. It felt like sweet honey, dripping down his throat and filling him anew, he whined as Hanzo took it away only for the demon to shove the second cock unto him to do the same.

 

Jesse laid back once he was again full, face lazy and glazed with lust, his body twitching away. He was covered in cum, in Hanzo’s scent, and as if that wasn’t enough, Hanzo tugged his thighs and pressed a pointed cockhead to his hole.

 

“Say that again.” Hanzo crouched low and murred.

 

“W-wh…” Jesse smiled lazily, and pressed against Hanzo’s cock.

 

“You know—” Hanzo reared back, then brought his claw around his dick before shoving back in,

 

 **“** **—** **Breed me.”**

 

“Nggh!” Jesse’s eyes went wide and he moaned as a jet of cum shot into him, moans resolving into needy little sounds as Hanzo jerked himself off with both hands and stuffed as much as he could through Jesse’s tiny hole. Plenty still leaked out on account of not being able to properly penetrate him, but…

 

Jesse was blissed out by the end of it. The world was dizzying, but as he felt over his body, as he looked around… He saw Hanzo roll off him settle beside him with a thud on the bed and a massive smirk. Jesse tried to move closer, but he was stunned by how heavy he suddenly felt. Instead, Hanzo reached across, cooing as he rubbed the cum unto his chest, as he stroked over his belly.

 

Jesse managed to feel over himself. He was softer, somehow, and when he jiggled his belly a little he gasped to see that it felt slightly pudgier from all the cum.

 

He was still leaking some, too.

 

That was hot as hell.

 

Jesse blinked away, feeling his body start to calm down. His mind took a little more time to process the situation.

 

If he hadn’t been laying next to a massive demon, he might not have believed what had literally just happened.

 

Jesse breathes. “...I feel like we’re going to need new sheets.”

 

Hanzo pauses, and then snorts _so loudly_ and so damn cutely. “That’s all you have to say?”

 

Jesse puffs out his cheeks a little, “Give me a moment Shimada, I’m still processing.”

 

Hanzo nods, and then crawls closer to Jesse, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. “I’ll help you clean up. Don’t worry, I have a lot of extra sheets” He wags his little tufted tail, and there’s a spark in his eyes.

 

“So… you’re moving in?”

 

A sighed laugh, and then Jesse nods. “After all that? I’d be out of my mind not to.” He rolled over unto his side, making a bit of a face as all the cum slid off him, and then returned the kiss. He held Hanzo’s cheeks (“I love you~”) and made a happy rumble as they nuzzled beards together. Hanzo purred right back.

 

Jesse then pulled away reluctantly. “Mmmh, let me freshen up and we can cuddle.”

 

“Sure~”

 

Hanzo finally returned some of the favor, at least, easily licking up the cum off Jesse with that long tongue, though for the rest Jesse had to stumble across the room on his still static-shocked legs and into the warm shower.

 

At least this time, the heaviness remained. Jesse happily stroked over his belly, after all that he swallowed and after the comparatively tiny meager amount Hanzo managed to squeeze into his hole. To think that he could get so much bigger if he could just take his dick.

 

Hanzo did say the magic would help him adapt. But before Jesse could get lost in the prospect of fitting a dick or two (buying incrementally larger toys online to give him an edge seemed like a good idea,) he stepped out and dried himself.

 

Normally he’d be tired as hell, too, but again—it seemed like Hanzo’s demonic stamina had spread to him.

 

It was an exciting prospect.

 

He stepped out, quickly finding a new bag next to the hamper with all their sheets for washing.

 

What he didn’t expect was the way Hanzo was spread on the bed. On his belly, legs wide open, with his toned ass slightly raised and sitting on top of his balls, whilst his cocks were pointed downward and similarly on display between his legs. Hanzo of course had a new quick-clean sheet beneath, and was hugging a pillow in anticipation.

 

Hanzo raised his adorable tail, showing off his pristine asshole.

 

“Breed me, Jesse.” Hanzo stuck his tongue out.

 

 _Jesus Fucking Christ, Okay._ Jesse took a deep breath, immediately felt himself twitch with need.

 

Of course Hanzo wasn’t tired, he never was. And with a pretty ass like that, well. Jesse would have to deliver.

 

“Hang on, honey, I’ve got this.”

 

Hanzo looked over his shoulder once Jesse was prepared, and chuckled to see the necessarily complex strap-on situation and the two dicks wobbling about.

 

“We match now~” Jesse giggled as he petted Hanzo’s rump.

 

“It suits you…” Hanzo cooed before perking his lips and blowing him a kiss. Then he put his head back down and gasped as Jesse began to push both tips in.

 

He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets as his boyfriend began to push in and out, and from there, time stopped mattering to them.

 

Only the heat of skin to skin, only their impassioned sounds filtering through the curtains. There were many bright moons in the nights ahead—They had a weekend to themselves and to plan, and then once Jesse moved in, well…

 

They had all the luck and freedom to really explore each other’s pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly might make a sequel where Jesse Finally fits it all in w/ much more cum inflation oops
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed and want more!!!
> 
> ( i will never post mpreg pls don't ask aaaah i have a lot of close friends who are uncomfortable with it and i Respect Them )


End file.
